


Past Bets and Wedding Vows

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Gallavich Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Lip bet on how long Ian and Mickey will last.<br/>And lose miserably</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Bets and Wedding Vows

 

 

It's one of the least tackiest weddings two people from the southside could have.  Much more "classy" than any of the ones they were used to. 7 years ago almost to the day (maybe they planned it that way, maybe it was just a coincidence) Ian and Mickey first got together, or fucked, whatever terminology you wanted to use. If you would've told either of them that in 7 short years (filled with tons of ups and downs) they'd be standing in front of anyone who gave a shit proclaiming their love for all to hear and taking an oath to each other by the grace of Kevin, who got his certificate of ordination online with the help of Lip, they would've laughed right in your face...well maybe Mickey would've beat the shit out of you.

 **6 years and 8 months ago** Mandy observes the small subtle smiles on her brothers face and his slightly less shitty mood that seemed almost constant as of late. 

"Hey shithead what's the deal?" she asks him as she sees him almost skip out the fucking door. 

"What?"

"You smoking some good shit I don't know of or something?"

"The fuck you talking about?"

"You're so...giddy. It's really weird," she says almost laughing. 

"Fuck off. I'm not giddy." Mickey says grabbing his jacket off the chair by her, aggressively. 

"Whatever but if I find out you've been hiding your good drugs from me I'll make you sure you pay."

Mickey rolls his eyes as he heads out the door. 

A few days later Mandy is hanging out with Lip. They share a joint, fuck, drink some, fuck some more. Lip rolls off her lighting up a cigarette as soon as he reaches the night stand. 

"Hey, so," he says pulling away the cigarette from his mouth as smoke blows out of his nose, "You notice anything different about my brother?"

"Ian?"

"Yeah. He seem uhh different to you?"

Mandy thinks for a moment. "Umm nope. Why you ask?"

"No it's nothing. Just figured you hang out with him a lot maybe you'd notice."

"He seems normal to me. Why? Something wrong?"

Lip sighs "Nah. He's just really happy it seems and it's kinda fucking annoying" Lip laughs. "I thought he'd be messed up after him and Kash stopped fucking but nope. Asshole is as giddy as ever, maybe more so."

"Wait," Mandy stopped him. "Him and Kash aren't fucking anymore?"

"Nope. And then Kash fucked off leaving his kids and wife behind."

"Why the fuck didn't I know this?"

"I dunno. Maybe he want's to keep his new 'fling' a secret."

Mandy rolls her eyes and steals Lip's cigarette from his mouth. 

"Wait," she says after she hands it back. "Did you say Ian's been acting...giddy?"

Lip nods.

Mandy thinks and then smiles. "Shit," she says. 

"What?" Lip asks apprehensively. 

"Nothing just...Mickey's been acting the same way." Mandy's smile widens.

"So. It's probably unrelated."

"Yeah probably." Mandy says. "But..."

"What?"

"No there's just some things I've been noticing and now it kinda makes sense."

"So you're suggesting that you're brother is fucking my brother."

"Mmm I think it's the other way around actually." Mandy says laughing. 

"Jesus," Lip wipes his brow. "No. There's no way." 

"Wanna bet on it?" Mandy stands up, holding out her hand for a shake. Lip agrees to a bet. 

 **6 years and 4 months ago**  they get a confirmation of some sort and Lip owes Mandy 20 bucks. 

"Alright, alright" Lip pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and takes out a 20, placing it in Mandy's open palm. "That shit's not gonna last though"

Mandy agreed. "Yeah I'll give it 9 months."

"9? Fuck I give it maybe 2 more."

Mandy looks at the 20 in her hand. "Double or nothing?" She asks.

Lip laughs. "Deal."

2 months pass. Lip pays up. But 9 months pass as well so Mandy gives Lip back half of it. 

 **5 years and 3 months ago** Mickey storms out of the Gallagher house after some fight with Ian. His feet pound down the staircase as Ian yells behind him about being "so fucking loud. He slams the door behind him and Mandy and Lip eye each other. They had been arguing a lot lately and this was the 2nd time Mickey stormed out. 

"2 weeks." Lips says as he puts food on Liam's tray. 

"Fuck no. They'll have at least a week of make up sex and probably another week of another 'honeymoon stage'. I give it one more month."

Lip nods. 

"I wanna play" Liam announces. 

Mandy laughs and leans over Liam. "Okay, Liam. How long do you think your big brother, Ian and my brother are going to stay together."

"Forever and ever and ever" Liam says throwing up his hands. 

Lip laughs. "You got it bud." Lip looks at Mandy,"So what are we doing? 60 this time?"

"How about 100?"

"Really confident about your answer huh?" 

Mandy raises her eyebrows, waiting. 

"Alright. 100 dollars." 

They both loose. Again.

After a year they stop betting.

7 years ago had you told Mickey and Ian that they loved each other and Mickey's eyes would mist at Ian placing a ring carefully on his finger and letting the tears fall as they had their first kiss as husbands, they would've thought you were crazy. But that's exactly what they are doing. 

As soon as the two boys walk down the isle to exit, Lip feels a pull on his jacket and looks down to see an open palm waiting for him. 

He smiles at his youngest brother and gives him a low-five.

"No, no," Liam says. "I want my money."

"What?" Lip asks, confused. 

"I won," Liam says confidently. 

"Won what?"

"The bet."

Lip doesn't understand. He takes a look at Mandy beside him who is giving him the same unknowing stare.

"I said they'd be together forever and ever and I was right. Pay up."

Lip scoffs and smiles. He notices that Liam isn't backing down. He rolls his eyes and pulls out his wallet, handing Liam $120. 

"Nice doing business." He says as he walks away to find his newly married brother. 

"How the fuck did he remember that?" Lip asks Mandy. She nods her head motioning behind Lip. Lip turns around and stares at his brother, bright redhead slicked back for the occasion. Ian looks down at Liam, messing up his hair and laughing then he looks up at Lip, winking and smiling knowingly.


End file.
